


Глэдис

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Sin City - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему Марв назвал свой пистолет M1911 «Глэдис»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глэдис

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gladys](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/103955) by slire. 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2015 для команды WTF Sin City 2015
> 
> * What is black and white and red all over? - шутливая загадка с подвохом, основанная на игре слов - созвучии red (красный) и read (читать) ~ что чёрно-белое и красное/прочитывается полностью? Ответ: газета. Также существует множество альтернативных ответов, в т.ч. - румяная монашка

В этом грешном городе не бывает нормальной погоды. Тут либо адское пекло, либо пиздецовый колотун. В последнее время всё чаще — второе. 

Жильё в гетто «Проджектс» паршивенькое, а стены толщиной с бумагу так себе сохраняют тепло. Вся улица слышала, как трахается парочка в 4Б, отыгрываясь на телах друг друга за дневные неприятности. Ещё это было очень похоже на то, будто они праздновали: то, что пыталось уничтожить их, не смогло этого сделать.

Марв не особо парился из-за холода на улице. 

В любом случае, тут лучше, чем дома; лучше, чем видеть, как мама щурится от разочарования, пытаясь разглядеть его оценки. Можно было с уверенностью сказать, что умником он не станет. Да и не было у них денег на частных учителей и дополнительные занятия — точно не после всех операций на её слепнущих глазах. 

Детки продают лимонад в пригороде и крэк на улицах. Хотя банды их не трогают. Его — тоже, он выглядит слишком крупным для своих тринадцати лет. Люди не решаются лезть к нему — впрочем, и не дружат с ним по той же причине. Он говорит себе, что одиночество — это сила. Позже он поймёт, что одиночество — это... одиночество. Он знаком с этим ощущением отбросов под ногами. Так всегда было. Разбитые пивные бутылки. Бычки. Жвачка. Пули. Собачье дерьмо, иногда — ещё свежее и тёплое. Сенатор Рорк обещал перемены. Говнюк. Никто из низов не верил в это. Как будто кому-то было до этого дело. 

Марв шёл по улице, думая, в общем, ни о чём, когда мимо проплыло что-то чёрно-белое.

Сестра Глэдис.

Она — одна из школьных монашек. Или была ею. Необъятная женщина. Чёрная. С большими титьками, как мерзенько бросил один из старших ребят; с тех пор ни на чьё лицо Марв не смотрел так усиленно, как на её. Она немного пугающая — но и милая, потому что во втором классе без вопросов перебинтовала ему рану. Католичка или нет — не важно, их школа была безбожной.

Она едва заметно кивнула Марву и большими шагами, но не спешно, прошла мимо.

Фиговое соседство.

Весь район Проджектс был фиговым, но эта его часть — прогнила насквозь. Как гнилое яблоко, которое он видел этим летом — над ним роилась дюжина ос. (Эмили Картер ужалили в нос. И даже тонна штукатурки не помогла потом скрыть припухлость). Осы здесь были того самого гадкого сорта, от которого мамаши всегда предостерегают детей — дилеры, сутенёры, воры, бандиты, даже убийцы. Здесь женщин запихивали в мешки, как грязное белье. Марву нравилось приходить сюда лишь потому, что тут его никто не доставал.

В скором времени на монашку обратили внимание какие-то хмурые парни. 

— Йоу, сестричка, хошь узнать, чё такое — чёрно-белое, но красное*? — один из них злобно осмотрел её сверху донизу.

Сестра Глэдис безразлично глянула на них, пожала плечами и с пренебрежительным видом пошла дальше.

— Ты чё, охуела? Эт тебе не ёбаная средняя школа, не игнорь меня, ты, жирная блядь!

Глэдис остановилась. Но не повернулась.

— Вымой рот с мылом, Рэнделл.

Этот тон. О, от этого тона мелкие запросто бы обоссались. Марв вдрогнул, хотя реплика была даже не в его адрес. Рэнделл тоже вздрогнул — все они вздрогнули — но потом вспомнил, что ему уже не десять, и двинулся в её сторону, а его быдло последовало за ним.

Блеск металла.

Складные ножи, направленные в открытую. 

Окружающие Глэдис.

— Лучше подумай хорошенько, мальчик. Тебе не нужны проблемы, ни с Господом, ни со мной. Особенно со мной.

— И что может сделать старая сестричка вроде тебя, а? Оставить после уроков? Позвонить родителям? — Рэнделл втянул толстую соплю, свисающую с носа, — маме было до этого дело. Раньше. Призналась в ёбаном поражении на смертном одре.

Всё похоронено здесь — и вина, и тела мертвецов. Сочувствие Глэдис исчезло с годами. Ей жаль его мать, а ещё — ту девочку, которую он изнасиловал в седьмом классе. Здесь, в гетто, слухи быстро разлетаются. А копам есть дело, только когда это становится необходимо.

— Тогда заставь свою несчастную мать гордиться тем, что ты изменился, и уходи, малец.

— Я тебе не малец..!

Рэнделл кричит и бросается на неё.

Ещё одна вспышка металла. На этот раз предмет не острый, а крупный и длинный — пистолет. Точнее — Спрингфилд M1911A1. Марв сразу узнаёт его. Ему всегда хотелось себе такой. Потому что пистолет может причинить ужасно много боли. Даже в руках сестры. А особенно — в руках Грешной сестры. Только верно его наведи — и повергнешь мир в хаос. (Марв неосознанно хочет сделать это. Однажды). 

Она приставляет дуло к виску Рэнделла. Повисает пауза, весь мир будто замирает. Глэдис не двигается, но её левая ноздря раздувается.

— Господи Иисусе, Рэнделл. Ты что, обоссался? Опять?

Из-за насмешки он снова бросается на неё, и в ответ она отстреливает ему яйца.

— Это за Деву Марию, — бормочет она, — и за малышку Каролину. Больше ты никого этим не осквернишь, мальчик, — она поворачивается к его дружкам, которые дрожат и всхлипывают, — отведите его к Джонсону, доктору, что на задней улице. Если у вас есть деньги на такие чудные ножи, то хватит и на то, чтобы спасти ему жизнь. Недостаточно, чтобы спасти его будущих детей, но не думаю, что это такая уж большая потеря, — парни неуверенно слушаются и утаскивают прочь орущего кореша. 

Монашка отворачивается.

Марв видит, куда она смотрит — прямо на «Джека Юня», лучший магазинчик нелегального оружия в Городе Грехов. Возможно, именно сюда она и направлялась. Но, прежде чем двинуться с места, она даёт Марву совет, который он пообещает выполнить. 

— Хочешь оказать мне услугу, Марвин? — Глэдис сдувает дым с дула, — достань пушку.


End file.
